Chandler's Story
by Wkd Friends Fan
Summary: The first in 5 stories of the friends world, Chandler meets a very important person from his past, but is it too late? Please read and review. These stories include everyone
1. A Blast From The Past

Alright so here's another alternative FRIENDS world. These are episodes that I would have liked to have seen. However I didn't bother waiting for the writers to go and write them. The series isn't finished yet, I have to write a Joey story. That's what it is, you see. Each Friend, bar Ross and Rachel who share a story, get a main plot. The first is Friends or Lovers, a Chandler story. I got fed up with seeing Chandler either never get a girlfriend, or when he did dump her for some stupid reason. So I figured that there was something in his past, that made him the way he is. That's were Liana came from. Change the back story and I guess you could say she could be Kathy. Monica's story is The Wedding, Ross and Rachel share Lobster Love, and Phoebe has Baby Love. As for Joey who knows what inspiration will strike me. I'd like to point out that although Liana has moved in Monica's apartment, she is NOT a replacement for Monica. Pete and Liana are the seventh and eighth friends, because our favourite sitcom characters can't be stuck in a time warp forever. I hope you like the stories.  
  
  
  
A Blast from the Past  
  
Chandler looked at his watch, and taped his foot impatiently; the girl behind the counter was taking forever. He looked around the convince store and his eyes fell on a young woman who was crouching over by the magazine rack. He felt his heart beat faster as he noted her style of clothing, baggy and scruffy yet stylish. Her saw that her hair was long, straight and black, coming down just past her shoulders and it shone under the store lights. Looking at her brought back memories, memories of the happiest days of his life.  
  
'Liana?' he thought 'could it be you?'  
  
"Sir," came a loud nasal voice, with a thick Long Island accent. Chandler turned and looked at the cashier.  
  
"Yes?" he asked a little disorientated. The cashier gave him as look which indicated that she had the same fondness for him as she did for the dirt of the ground beside him.  
  
"You're order is ready" she said and handed him a bag containing his roll and apple. Chandler nodded and the paid the cashier. Then he turned around and looked around the store for the young woman he'd been looking at. He saw her, standing with her back to him over by the sweet section, he started towards her but changed direction when she turned around. Chandler was crushed, there was no way this girl was Liana, mainly because of the fact that she Asian and Liana had been of Irish descent. He shook his head and walked out of the shop. He couldn't believe it had been almost eight years and he still looked for her wherever he went. He shook his head and went on his way back to the office, knowing the mistake he had made back in college was one that he still regretted and he would regret it for the rest of his life.  
  
Later that day, Ross stepped into a bookstore on his way to Central Perk to meet the others. In one hand he carried a book with ragged edges. He'd only had the book for two months but he'd read it five times or more.  
  
It was a book by a new author called Elizabeth Hanson, and she was signing copies in the store that day. He joined the long line and settled in for a wait. He opened the book and started reading. He figured the reason he liked the book so much was because there were a lot of characters who reminded him of people he knew, also it was new and fresh plot that didn't follow the old rules for a spy novel. He could swear that one of the characters, an old boyfriend of the heroine was Chandler's alter ego, there was also a character that reminded Ross of himself. Ross realized suddenly that he had read the first two chapters and was at the top of the line.  
  
"Uh Hi" he said to the woman who was sitting at the table. Ross looked at her and felt as if he knew her. Her small eyes, and large mouth and wide nose where an unusual combination but one that fitted together to form a beautiful face.  
  
He noticed that she was looking at him in a strange way too.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as if coming out of a trance "I have the strangest sense that I know you"  
  
"Me too," said Ross "but I don't know anyone by the name of Elizabeth Hanson"  
  
"Wait!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together "You're Ross Geller!"  
  
"Yes, but who are you?"  
  
"I'm Liana Ahern, remember from college. I was best friends with you old girlfriend Carol Willick" she said and stood up. Ross was shocked, as he finally recognized the face of the girl, who was now a woman, that he had spent almost a year and half of his life talking and chatting with. Liana came around the table and hugged him.  
  
"Oh my god it been so long" she said into his ear. Ross nodded; it had been almost eight years.  
  
"I know" he said and returned her hug. Liana pulled back after the embrace and looked at him, shaking her head.  
  
"You have changed so much!" she said  
  
"So have you"  
  
"You've matured from a cute guy in a handsome man, Geller" she said and looked at him. Ross didn't know what to say.  
  
"We..ll you know..." he started  
  
"Listen," interrupted Liana "I have to finish the signing, but lets meet up at my apartment later tonight to talk" She walked around to the other table and picked up a pen. She took the book that Ross had been holding and scribbled a note on the front. Then she handed the book back to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"This is so great" she said as she sat back at the desk, "I'll see you tonight"  
  
"Su..sure" said Ross and walked back along the line towards the door and out onto the street. He opened the book and started to read the inscription:  
  
Dear Ross  
  
So great to see the nicest guy in the world again, I'll see you tonight and you'll bring some of the old times back into my life and we'll have some new times. It'll be fun  
  
Love ya!  
  
Liana  
  
After that followed her address. Ross closed the book and smiled to himself. He made his way off towards the village and Central Perk to meet the others. Liana was right this would be fun.  
  
Old and new flames alight!  
  
Ross walked into Central Perk and sat down next to Monica. He nudged her and she looked up.  
  
"Hey Ross" she said and turned back to her magazine, Ross nudged her again.  
  
"What is it?" she said not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Where Chandler, I have something to tell him"  
  
"No idea, did you know that Pete raised my salary again?" Monica said with a frown.  
  
"God what a dog, and I suppose the fact that he wants to marry you bites too" Ross said  
  
"But he won't give up that stupid competition" She said and shook her head.  
  
"What if he did?"  
  
"Then I'd have some serious thinking to do" Monica said and leant forward to take a sip of her coffee. The door to Central Perk flew opened and in came Phoebe and Joey arguing loudly.  
  
"How could he ask you out?" Joey practically shouted, Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know he said I had the right look," she said  
  
"But he's the director"  
  
"Well stuff happens Joey" Phoebe said "Hey there's Ross, ROSS! How are you?" Phoebe ran over and sat down beside Ross and hid behind his shoulder as Joey sat down in a huff. Monica looked up from her magazine at Joey.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well" said Joey, and gave Phoebe a dirty look "I brought Phoebe along with me cause she'd been helping me learn my lines, anyway we get there and she's reading with me, and out of nowhere the director appears, asks to talk to and ba boom, Phoebe's dating him"  
  
"What's so bad about that, I mean he's just your director " Monica said, and Phoebe nodded. Joey gave her another dirty look and she ducked behind Ross again.  
  
"It's just...its just I mean she shouldn't be going out with guys she doesn't know" Joey said and got up and stormed into the bathroom.  
  
"Do you think he's still mad?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Just then Chandler arrived, and came over and sat down in the chair Joey had just vacated.  
  
"Hi Chandler" Ross said "Guess who I saw today"  
  
"A gnome riding a bicycle" was Chandler's reply, Ross shook his head and it was on the tip of his tongue to tell him, when he changed his mind. Why should he tell Chandler? After all he had dumped Liana.  
  
"Actually you're right" said Ross.  
  
"For once" Monica said with out looking up from her magazine.  
  
Chandler gave Ross a strange look and went over to the counter to get a cup of coffee.  
  
Later on that evening Ross stood in front of the Liana's apartment, holding a bottle of wine. He gathered himself together, and knocked. There was the sound of footsteps inside, and then Liana opened the door, wearing a stunning red-dress.  
  
"Ross!" she cried and hugged him, "Come in" Ross followed her into the stylishly decorated and spacious living room. He smiled knowingly; everything was reflective of Liana's tastes, which hadn't changed in the past years.  
  
"Oh wine!" Liana exclaimed and took the bottle from him. She went into the kitchen and Ross heard the opening and closing of cupboard doors as he sat down on the large and squashy blue sofa. Liana emerged from the kitchen carrying the opened bottle of wine and two glasses. She set them down on the coffee table and sat down, close to Ross. She filled the two glasses and handed him one of them. "So Ross" she said settling back into the sofa "tell me everything"  
  
Two hours and three bottles of wine later, Ross was finishing off telling Liana about his break-up with Rachel and the decision he'd had to make several months earlier.  
  
"You know Ross" Liana said and edged a little closer to Ross, "I've always thought you were the sweetest guy" She placed her hand on his knee and Ross looked at it and gulped. He didn't know what to do, he'd had a crush on her in college but she'd been with Chandler. Now, well now things were different he concluded.  
  
"You know Liana" He said and looked at her, smiling "You've become very sexually aggressive" Liana smiled and leaned in close.  
  
"I always went after what I wanted" she said and kissed him. Ross returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He leaned back against the couch and she leaned forward. Then there was a shrill knocking at the door.  
  
"Crap" liana said and pulled back, she smoothed her dress and went over to the door and answered it. There stood and tall, blonde woman in tears.  
  
"Its over between me and Alan, we're getting a divorce" she said and burst into tears. Liana wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Ahh Alli don't cry, come on in" She said and led her friend inside. Liana brought Alli into the kitchen and sat her down at the table, and then she came outside.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to Ross who was all ready getting ready to leave.  
  
"It's alright, I understand"  
  
"I thought you would" she said and followed him to the door. She opened it for him and he walked through and stopped.  
  
"How about we go out tomorrow or the next day?" he said, Liana nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow eight, you can pick me up here" She said and kissed him on the cheek, the she closed the door and Ross went on his way. 


	2. A Tangled Web

A Tangled Web  
  
  
  
Joey looked up from learning his lines as he heard Phoebe's familiar voice. He tried to clear his head, and concentrate but the laughter of the director Michael, and his friend was hard to block. Joey could hear the pair of them making plans and he wondered why their relationship was bothering him so much. He focused on his lines, trying hard to learn them. The language was so complex in this play. Words such as extrovert and utilitarian flew right over his head.  
  
"Hey Joey"  
  
Joey looked up to see Phoebe sitting on the side of his chair and he smiled.  
  
"Hi Pheebs"  
  
"What'cha doin'?" she asked  
  
"No much"  
  
"Listen, Michael is off doing his director thingy and I thought I come over here and talk to you" Phoebe said and then added coyly "and ask if he talks about me at all?" Joey was about to tell her that he hadn't actually heard Michael mention Phoebe's name since they'd started going out a couple of days before.  
  
However when he saw the looked of expectation on Phoebe's face he just knew he couldn't disappoint her.  
  
"Oh yeh, all the time, he hasn't shut up about you, to tell the truth it's a little annoying" Joey told  
  
"Really?" Phoebe said and smiled happily. Joey nodded and she hugged him.  
  
"This is so great" she said " I so like this guy, and our Karma's just mix great" She hopped up off the chair and bounced from left to right.  
  
"I have to go tell Mon and Rachel!" she said and skipped away her long skirt flowing behind her. Joey watched her go, then shook his head and turned back to his lines.  
  
Ross looked at his watch and cursed. He was going to be late to meet Liana, he knew how much she hated lateness, back in college it was all she and Chandler ever really fought about. Chandler who had to work late and therefore would not be coming to the dinner tonight, at which he was going to introduce Liana to the others. He still hadn't told Chandler he was dating the only girl apart from Janice who he'd had gone out with for more than six weeks. Two years was a lot longer than six weeks. Frankly Ross didn't know how, Chandler would react and didn't want to chance it. Liana was the first woman since Rachel whom he'd actually had strong feelings for and he didn't want to mess it up. No, Chandler and Liana would have to stay in the dark about the fact that they were so close to each for the first time in eight years.  
  
Chandler took a break from the WENUS and sat back into the chair. He was glad he was almost finished, he hadn't expected to be. Now he'd be able to go out with the others for dinner tonight. And didn't Ross say he'd be bring his new girlfriend? Chandler was surprised that Ross was being so secretive about her, he didn't seem to want anyone to meet her. Oh well, tonight they'd all get to see her. Chandler was about to go back to work, when stopped and opened his desk draw. He pulled out a small snapshot of a young girl with long black hair, and unusual features.  
  
"Liana" he said and ran his hand across her face "I'm sorry"  
  
Monica wiped her forehead with her sleeve as she stirred the steaming pot of bolounese. Why she always had to do these things herself was a mystery to her. After all she had five assistant chefs underneath her and most of the time all they did was stand around looking bored. She shook her head and then pushed back a stray strand of hair that fell into her eyes. She looked over at Mario, he was Italian, and he'd do a good job.  
  
"Mario" she said to the sleepy young man who was leaning against on of the counters. Almost instantly he snapped to attention.  
  
"Yes Ms. Geller" he said.  
  
"Do this sauce, Please" She said and the stunned Mario almost ran over to her and took the wooden spoon and started stirring. Monica looked at her staff and decided that she'd have to trust them sometime.  
  
"Iga, will you check the fish and then prepare the vegetables, Andre look after the potatoes, Alison watch those burgers and Henry start on the chicken"  
  
The four assistant chefs sprung into action and Monica watched them and smiled. They'd do fine, and if they didn't she'd make sure they did next time. She removed her apron and hung it on a hook on the wall. She swept back her hair and went into her office. She collapsed into her chair and put her head down on the table. She was really tired; she'd just have a little rest. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until knock on her door woke her up.  
  
"Come in" she said without raising her head. The door opened and in walked Pete.  
  
"Hey Mon" he said, and she looked up and gave him a weak smile. Pete came over at sat down on off the chairs at her desk.  
  
"Mon..." he said  
  
"The answer is still no"  
  
"I'm giving up the Ultimate Fighting Championship"  
  
Monica's head whipped up.  
  
"What!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm giving it up, for you"  
  
"Oh god, if this is a dream"  
  
"Its definitely not, I was crazy before, but now I'm not" Pete said and standing up, walked around the table and kissed her.  
  
Rachel looked up from her book, when she heard the door. She got up and went over, tucking her hair behind her head. She opened the door, and there was Ross with his new girlfriend, Liana something or other.  
  
"Hey Ross" she said and gave him a hug. "Hey Rach, this is Liana"  
  
"Hi" said Liana and offered her hand. Rachel shook it and looked her over.  
  
Well at least she was respectable looking. Ross took Liana's hand and led her inside.  
  
"Boy this is a nice apartment," Liana said gazing around the living room.  
  
"Yeh, Monica decorated it"  
  
"Monica's you little sister, right Ross? I think I met her once, about ten years ago, she was chubby, small but pretty," Liana said to Ross.  
  
"Yeh that's Monica, except now she's small, thin and really pretty" said Rachel. Liana smiled, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well if you ever want to sell it let me know" Liana said.  
  
Rachel looked at Ross and saw that he had gone very pale.  
  
"Are you okay Ross?" She asked  
  
"Yes" He managed to gasp. Liana looked at him concerned.  
  
"Are you sure you look pale"  
  
"No, No I'm fine"  
  
Liana nodded and turned back to Rachel. She starred at her long and hard, and Rachel began to shift under her gaze.  
  
"I'm Sorry" said Liana "I could swear I knew you"  
  
"Really?" said Rachel  
  
"Wait, did your nose use to be bigger?" Liana asked, Rachel reddened slightly and nodded.  
  
"That's it!" Liana exclaimed and clapped her hands together "You're that girl in the picture, the picture Ross used to carry around in his wallet"  
  
Rachel smiled and looked at Ross who was adverting his gaze.  
  
"Well I never knew that" Rachel said.  
  
"Aren't you lucky" Liana said to Ross "You got your dream girl, too bad your were stupid and slept with someone else"  
  
"It was a big mistake," said Ross, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Monica.  
  
"I'm getting married" she screamed, Rachel jumped up.  
  
"WHAT! TO WHO!"  
  
"PETE!"  
  
"Oh my GOD" said Rachel and jumped over the couch and ran to Monica and hugged her. Ross stood up and looked at Liana, she motioned for that it was okay and he ran over and hugged the pair of them.  
  
"This is so great!" Liana said and watched the three of them hugging. She looked around and saw the bathroom, and went over and walked in, wanting to leave to three alone and she also had to go to the toilet.  
  
Ross looked up from hugging Monica in time to Chandler walk in.  
  
"Oh God No!" he said, and almost fainted. 


End file.
